


Randy Reubens

by FelineJaye



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David cums an unrealistic amount of times just roll with it, Drunk Sex, F/M, Frottage, Hand Job, M/M, Manipulative Gwen (Camp Camp), Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pedophile David (Camp Camp), Rape Train, Trauma, child molestation, child rape, intercural, minor homophobia, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/pseuds/FelineJaye
Summary: Gwen has a plan. Her plan involved a flask of Barcadi 151, fruity punch, a sunset jamboree and David's certainly non-existent alcohol tolerance.But even the best laid plans go awry and if she was being honest? Hers was a pretty rapey plan.
Relationships: David/Ered (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (unrequited), David/Max (Camp Camp), David/Neil (Camp Camp), David/Nerris (Camp Camp), David/Nikki (Camp Camp), David/Preston Goodplay (Camp Camp)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 96





	1. Handjob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totally_friendly_max_content](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_friendly_max_content/gifts).



> What's this? FelineJaye writing a multichapter fic?? That has a defined end??? Sheer madness.
> 
> totally_friendly and I chatted about this and then convinced me to write it. So at least I have incentive to finish this. It was really fun to brainstorm and chat about, though, so I'm excited to write and post this. I'm hoping for weekly updates? But don't hold me to that.
> 
> Also I super don't know what other tags to give this - feel free to leave suggestions for any other tags that should be included.

Back when David had first been hired, when Gwen was still being paid decently and Campbell had come across as a ‘fuck the police’ sort of criminal instead of a ‘steal from the rich and take from the poor’ sort, they had had a party. They had had a party like adults, which meant they’d at around on mismatched chairs with a T.V. on in the background and split food and drinks.

It had been the first time she’d hung out with David and she’d been pretty pleased. He was a little younger than her but he was easy on the eyes and Gwen was pretty good at seducing guys into her kinks. She didn’t find it too hard once she already had her tits in their face. He was certainly had more potential than Campbell (who was old enough to be her dad) or the Quartermaster (whom she’d caught cutting off a lock of her hair one night).

When she’d lifted her shirt to uncap a beer and hand it over to him, she hadn’t really been thinking about sleeping with him that very night. When he gave a skittish chuckle and waved her off, she figured her chances had plunged lower than her expectations. Campbell’s eyes had lit up when she’d pulled that trick (she’d more affectionately thought of him as a sleeze than she did now) yet David had seemed oblivious. He’d just offered a;

“Oh! No thank you, Gwen.” and an edgy smile.

But Gwen had once convinced a girl to swallow a cockaroach in high school, so she wasn’t going to take that at face value.

“Oh come **on** ,” she wheedled, “What are you; straight-edge?”

David had pursed his lips together, laughing awkwardly again and looking uncomfortable. After a few moments he’d looked between his new workmates, seen them all looking back, and realised he had to give some sort of answer.

“I just, uh, get a bit. Um. I don’t like how I act when I’m drunk.”

Campbell had laughed boisterously, slinging an arm around David. The young man had immediately dropped his plastic cup, cordial spilling on the floorboards, and gazed up at the man with a look that made Gwen suspect that any seduction on her part might need to overcome incompatible sexuality and not just disinterest.

Campbell explained; “Davey here gets a bit too _excited_ on alcohol. A real randy Reubens, he is!” He clapped the frantically blushing and spluttering man on the back, not improving the poor red-head’s spluttering.

The Quartermaster had given him a long look and muttered something like;

“Seems about right.”

And Gwen had laughed, taking the drink for herself, and had mentally filed away the fact that David apparently got very handsy when he was drunk.

* * *

Now it was years later and Gwen had reevaluated a lot of things she’d thought back then. For a start Campbell was a pathetic, grade A douche-head - so terrible she’d invented a new swearword for him and yet so ridiculous than even David could put him down. Camp Campbell was not a cushy job to tide her over until she landed her career job but was a hell-hole that only broke even if it was **lucky** and left her more depressed and exhausted every day. David was an idiot, baby-child who couldn’t fend for himself if he tried and would believe **Hitler** as long as he _totally promised_ to put those Jews back where he found them. The Quartermaster was her only constant in that he was exactly as creepy and suspicious as she’d first assessed him to be.

But David **was** still easy on the eyes and she was even more convinced that he’d go along with any kinky shit she told him to.  
  
So she had a plan. Her plan involved a flask of Barcadi 151, fruity punch, a sunset jamboree and David’s certainly non-existent alcohol tolerance. After dinner the camp had gathered around the fireplace near the docks and the campers had formed into their usual cliques; Max and his trio making fun of David trying to light the fire, Nerris trying to rope Preston and Harrison into a game, Nurf lurking at the edges and pretending he was only there to mock them and Dolph and Space Kid… She couldn’t tell what they were talking about but at least the pair of them should be mostly harmless.

Then the logs caught alight and the mini-jamboree (as David insisted on calling it) was on. They varied between activities - sometimes cooking shitty versions of camp food on sticks over the fire (they almost always came out charcoaled), David bringing out his guitar way too many times to ‘entertain’ them all with a peppy, catchy camp song. They would tell stories, most of all - Preston, Nerris, her and weirdly Nurf most adept at it. Inevitably, Harrison would try to show off his newest magic trick and would leave Nikki with green wolf ears, which she did not seem upset at even slightly. Gwen was just glad it was a **plesant** change this time, instead of the fuck-up that had happened last time.

All through-out the night, kids grabbed plastic cups full of cordial that was so watered down it was more like cordial infused water. They ran back and forth between the fire and the bathrooms (some of them she could tell started running just behind the treeline and then back) but they weren’t really messing up so none of that was her concern. What **was** her concern was making sure David never got his own cup of juice and that every cup he had had at least half a shot of Bacardi in it. With anyone else, it would’ve been a delicate balance, making sure he didn’t realise that he was drinking alcohol prior to getting drunk. But since this was David what actually happened was he started to get giggly and chatty and kept asking Gwen over and over;

“Am I talking too much because it feels like I’m talking a lot but I just have so many things to say and I don’t want to be talking too much - oh I hope I didn’t interrupt-!” 

And she had to gently reassure him, replace his cup and push him somewhere else so that she didn’t have to put up with his blathering. Every time she pushed him off he happily wandered off to harass the campers instead. He’d kneel beside them and gush about how _great_ and _amazing_ their camp interest was, joyfully squeezing them into a hug and nestling his face into their hair. The campers’ reactions didn’t put him off in his drunken move - where Nikki’s territorial bites and Max’s absconding-scampers would usually pull a frown from the man in his impaired state he seemed nonplussed by these actions.

Gwen thought, as she watched the tipsy man play with the campers, that he might be a better counsellor while drunk. Which was fucking alarming. But she knew better than most that David had a self-centered streak and was inclined to ignore anything from the campers that didn’t comply with his idea of Camp Campbell. In this state he appeared way more interested in the campers. When Nerris described to him her latest roleplay campaign he couldn’t take his eyes off of her, nodding and watching her gesticulating hands with intent. He had volunteered to join in with Preston’s stupid rehearsal and the pair had put on a hilarious impromptue show, swinging each other around in some kind of “ _Wherefore art thou_ ” scene, David even going so far as to pretend to try and kiss Preston at the end of the scene. When he tried to rustle Nikki’s hair and got bit in retaliation, he gave a practically pleased sound and joked that she should try his neck next, going so far as to kneel down and pull his neckerchief to the side, baring the skin to her. She’d even caught him just sitting on a log with his chin in his hand, listening to Ered’s latest _‘like, totally cool’_ anecdote with a half-lidded gaze. A look of longing, Gwen would guess, because _of course_ he wanted his life to be anywhere as interesting as the preteen girl’s.

Eventually, though, as David sat down next to Max and practically fell over on top of the kid, Gwen figured he was drunk enough to get frisky with her. She was a little surprised that he hadn’t come over to try hitting on her already, with what Campbell had said about him being a ‘Randy Ru-whatever’, but she couldn’t bring herself to be **that** surprised.

_Gay guys,_ she thought, _are_ **_so_ ** _much effort._

“Okay, come on you little brats. **Way** past your bedtime.”

Her announcement was met with many a groan, protests and a few choice profanities. All perfectly timed to remind her why she fucking hated these kids and why she **severly** needed to stress relief David was about to pound into her. Gwen hurried the crowd of campers along, shepherding them towards their tents. She realised fast that the only stray camper she had to keep hustling back into the crowd was Nikki and look around to figure out where Max, the other usual suspect, had snuck off to.

Thankfully he wasn’t far - she could see him bent backwards over onto of the logs back around the now dying fire. She squinted against the dull light, trying to make out the shadow above him. It was David - by process of elimination, sans a sudden intruder - but she couldn’t figure out what he was doing. Hugging the kid, probably? That sounded like David. Besides, he’d been hugging Max all night. Hugging him, tostling his hair, grabbing his hands, tickling his legs, hauling him about by his hips.

Bright green eyes met hers in a flash. There was a sudden move from the shadow David and Max let out a pained groan, still not cutting eye contact.

Gwen realised then what was with Max’s awkward position and David’s weird hunch, and she couldn’t help but grin without mirth. Max must’ve lingered behind to sneak off and David must’ve had enough. She hadn’t seen the man get angry **much** , but when he did it was shockingly frightening. It looked like David had had enough of Max’s shit and was shaking the lesson of respect into the boy, if not out-right beating it into him. She knew she really shouldn’t be happy at that, but the kid had it coming. If he’d made any effort to be likable or at all redeemable to the adults running this hellhole then maybe she’d feel guilty. As it was, she wasn’t too worried about leaving David to it and getting the rest of the campers into their individual tents, well out of the way for when she dragged David back to her cabin.

* * *

Max was not having a good night.

It had started out alright. The sunset jamboree was fucking stupid, of course, but it meant he could relax and not worry about brushing off the camp counsellors for a while. Nikki and Neil where… well he wouldn’t admit it outloud but they were fun to hang out with. The punch tasted like shit (re: like water) but it was more sugar than they usually got at this fucking nightmare of a camp. Gwen was being less of a bitch than usual and David was ever distractible. So at first it had been alright.

Then something weird started happening. Max didn’t think everyone had noticed - of course, most of his fellow campers where absolute morons. But Ered had definitely looked suspicious beneath her veneer of apathy. Nurf had caught his eye more than once from across the firepit. All because David had started to get… Weird. Even Gwen couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

The trouble was, Max wasn’t sure what it was, exactly. He was being friendly, but he was **always** friendly. He was being encouraging, but he was **always** encouraging. He was touching the campers - their hair, their shoulders, their waists, their hands - but he was **always** touching them like that! Still, something about it tonight was off. His hand lingered a little too long. His nods of interest where a little too vacant, as if he was daydreaming. His gaze sometimes didn’t quite meet their eyes. He squeezed a touch too tight when he picked them up and held them a touch too long when he hugged them.

Max swore he heard David **sniff** him in one of those lingering hugs.

But while the behaviour felt off, Max couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. He was still trying to figure out why when David flopped down next to him on the log and slung his arm around behind Max, leaning on it and thus leaning into Max. When the boy scowled up at him he’d just given a droopy smile, his eyes half-mast.

“Did you know,” David stage whispered as if sharing a great secret, “That you! Are **very**! Cute!”

He beamed upon imparting this great revelation and tapped Max’s nose with a bright;

“Boop!”

Max’s uncrossed his eyes and curled his lip in disgust. He leaned away but the counsellor just leaned closer. It only took this action for Max to realise how boxed in he was with David’s arm on one side and his entire torso on the other. He turned back to David and shoved at his chest. David’s goofy expression abruptly turned dead serious.

“No. I mean it. You’re cute Max.” his face was getting closer, his expression too serious and his tone too sincere, “Really cute. Max you’re- you-” David sucked in a gasp and released the slow breath with his conclusion; “Max you’re **gorgeous**.”

In his peripheral vision, Max could see the others standing. Beyond the ringing of his ears he could hear Gwen telling them all to get to bed, to fuck off, to give them a god damn break.

He chuckled, then immediately felt like an idiot. Why had he chuckled? This wasn’t funny this was- He didn’t know **what** this was. That was the problem. He was nervous to the core and trying to figure out what David’s god damn problem was and try to figure out why- why- why it felt like he was in fucking _Fight or Flight_ mode!

Lips were pressed against Max’s own, an insistent pressure.

They pulled back - **David** pulled back and Max realised he hadn’t noticed David turning around to crowd him back into the log, facing him and with both arms either side of Max, boxing him in bodily. When the man leaned in again Max automatically leant away. But that just stretched him over the log and failed to let him escape since the wood stopped him from backing away from the threat. From the threat of David. The man just leaned after him, his far taller frame easily curling over Max’s small body.

David used this position to grab a fistful of Max’s hoodie and hold him down while he nestled his lips into the boy’s neck and began to kiss and nip at the sensitive skin there. Max watched the upside down view of the other campers walking away, his only witnesses and only hope walking further and further away from this grotesque event.

Then, like a star flashing in a lonely night, Gwen stopped and looked around.

She looked around, over the campers and then at the treeline. Then, miraculously, she turned around and met his eyes. Her amethyst meeting his seafoam. She was confused, her eyes flicking across the horrific shape of David hunched over him. He had to tell her, had to let her know what was happening. In the worst sort of Monkey’s Paw wish fulfilment, he felt the scrape of David’s teeth press in and then a warm suction at his neck. His nerves lit up with a pleasure that his brain could only interpret as confused fear but nonetheless he forced out a low groan, trying to push as much terror into the desperate sound as he could.

An answer to his atheist prayers, Max saw her eyes widen with recognition.

Then a nasty grin spread across her face and with a smug waggle of her head - a silent _fuck you_ if he’d ever seen one - she turned back around and continued to lead everyone to bed. Taking her sweet fucking time at it, too.

So Max was not having a good night.

David was fully leaning his body against Max’s, now, his torso a dead weight on top of the boy and pressing him down hard enough that even through his shirt and hoodie he could feel the rough bark of the log imprinting his skin. His neck was slimy wet and the sweet-rotten stench coming from David’s mouth was overpowering now, making his stomach turn in those few seconds that it wasn’t revolting against this entire experience.  
  
With another acidic lurch of his oesophagus he realised what the extra pressure was pushing into his hip, something that wasn’t just David’s lower stomach pressing against him. A long, firm, vaguely cylindrical shape hotly pressing into him as the counsellor absently rocked into him. Pressing and rubbing his erection into the ten-year-old.

This wasn’t just some misguided kissing - Max knew something had happened to impair the man’s mind, he’d never acted like this before. But whatever was impairing him clearly wasn’t forcing David to do this - it was just misguiding him enough that he’d give in and do something he very clearly wanted.

Max squirmed away again, his hands gripping the log and the palms of his hands scraped and splintered as he tried to push. Trying to push David off hadn’t worked, after all, so he had to try find leverage elsewhere. But by now David had one hand buried into his curly hair and the other arm wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him in place as warm bruises where marked down his throat and across his shoulders. The hand at his waist sometimes reached around to stroke his stomach, wriggling up under his shirt and sending terrifying shivers up his spine.

Between the kissing and nipping he could hear David muttering - to himself more than to Max, he was sure. Compliments spilled from his mouth: Max was so handsome, so sexy, so smart, so gorgeous, tasted amazing, felt amazing. Through the mutterings he didn’t even hear David undo his shorts, only realising when David rocked against him at a slightly different angle and he felt the velvet head of his hot, dripping cock rub under his shirt and onto his stomach.

Max moaned in distress, knowing that things were only going to get worse but having no idea how it could be worse than **David** rubbing his naked **cock** on his bare **skin**. He found out a moment later as David untangled his hair from Max’s hair (the pain of broken knots was a welcome distraction from everything else) and sightlessly brought his grip to one of Max’s weakly scrabbling palms. His larger fingers intertwined with Max’s small stubby ones and the counsellor brought their conjoined hands downwards.

“Please?” David had the audacity to actually whine, “Just this once, Max? Your hand would feel so good.”

Max threw his head from side-to-side, the word ‘No’ a constant stream from his mouth. But David hadn’t listened to any of the **other** times he’d said no, so of course he wasn’t about to listen this time. Their joint hand met David’s cock a few moments later, the counsellor hushing his choked gasps quiet while he curled their hands around the organ and began to puppet Max’s hand up and down the shaft.

It was impossibly warm, even more so contrasted with the chilly night air. The head leaked with some slippery, viscous liquid. Max could feel every bump and wrinkle of the organ, could feel the lip of the head and could feel where the foreskin had retracted to. As David pressed his fingers in, he could feel the soft pipe of the urethra along the underside and how there was more give top to bottom that pressing in left to right.

He learnt far more about David’s penis than he’d ever thought he would. Then the knowledge just repeated itself over and over and over as David continued to drag his hand up and down. Max lay under his assaulter, prone, too exhausted by the entire attack. David had stopped kissing his neck, at least, but hearing him wetly pant and perversely moan into his ear wasn’t any better.

David’s hand tighten around his own, trapping his small grip just under the head, pressing his thumb into the underside hard enough to physically hurt. Max would’ve made a sound of protest or of pain but he was feeling less and less attached to the body that David was inflicting himself on. David rubbed their conjoined hand there for what felt like an hour longer but must’ve been only minutes and then-

He stopped.

Max barely had time to catch his breath, barely had time to eke his wet eyes open, before he felt it. David’s cock flexing under his grip and a liquid more wet than the last oozing out and dribbling over his hand, now suddenly free from David’s grip. As he sniffed back a tear the smell of bleach reached his nose and he snorted out of shock. There was a breathy and almost melodic moan in his ear and he realised - David had cum. David had pinned him down and forced him to jack him off.  
  
Still as ice and feeling just as cold, Max remained under David while the man’s ragged breathing evened back out. He only moved when David began to sit back up and, more importantly, when he heard a cry;  
  


“David?!” Gwen’s confused and distressed voice exclaimed.

David stood a bit more hurriedly, but he didn’t seem phased. Max heard them talking behind him - Gwen’s voice shrill and David’s a calm murmur - but he wasn’t interested in listening. Instead he just curled up with his back to the log and dropped his face into his knees, trying to block out the world and recapture that feeling of not existing.


	2. Intercrural

David was having a great night. His bestest, favourite, co-counsellor buddy for life and actually taken the initiative and thrown a camporee! There wasn’t even a special occasion forcing her to do so. Gwen had just up and volunteered herself and David was, of course, happy to help. Even if a jamboree was a special camp activity that denoted some kind of special event, traditionally, and she was breaking that. But it was fine! She was taking the initiative! He could work on her being more traditional later!

Then, since there was no official activity to be done at the jamboree, he got to just walk about chatting with the campers and having cordial. Gwen helpfully always made sure his plastic cup was full of the sweet goodness they had in the cooler. It had quite a kick to it this time, too! Maybe they’d used the recommended water ratio, this time, instead of tripling it. In anycase, he’d felt so relaxed all evening.

Everyone was just so lovely and cute and pretty and funny. He knew his feelings weren’t completely appropriate but he also knew he had a handle on it. He’d never done anything untoward to a child since he’d figured it out in high school. As long as he didn’t drink, he was confident he’d never even try. He knew drinking was bad for his control, though. That was how he’d ended up confessing his pedophilia to Mr. Campbell, after all. So it was obviously fine if he happened to be thinking about the campers more and more inappropriately tonight. If he wasn’t drunk then he wouldn’t do anything wrong!

_Besides,_ David thought as he walked away from Gwen on unsteady legs, _Max sounded like he was liking it_.

Because that had been the best part of the night. Leaning into Max and finally - **finally!** \- just pressing his lips into the little boy’s mouth. Oh he’d been so rough as David kissed his lips and neck! So David had been rough back, grabbing his hair and nipping at his skin. Max had even helped him cum! It had been pure bliss. But then Gwen was there and she sounded really… upset, or something. David didn’t know why. So he was going to go to bed. He felt tired.

He walked through the array of tents over the field so as to get to his cabin and entertained his tired mind by naming all the tents.

  
  
“That one is Preston’s! He has a pretty neck. That one is Ered’s! She has a cute butt. That one is Nikki’s! She has fun hugs!”

Really fun hugs. Oh! He should go ask for a hug right now! Grinning to himself, David crawled into her tent and up to her cot. She was laying on her back, already conked out, snoring and drooling just a bit. Gosh she was just the cutest! David sat on her cot but his weight almost tipped it over so he readjusted, putting a knee on it instead and straddling her instead. Nodding to himself at the maneuver, he gently dropped himself down to encase her in a tight, fun hug.

* * *

Nikki woke up and threw her hands up in a fighting pose. She tried to, anyway, but she was already in a bear grip! A smart move, but she was better! There was a skinny neck in front of her face so she did what she did best - she bit.

The pained squeak let her know her attack had worked but the wavering moan afterwards left her doubting her initial assumption. It was about this point that she realised she knew who her attacker was - David, who had spent all night allowing her to fight him and push him around and climb on him.

“Oh, sorry David! Instinct, y’know?” she apologised.

“Mm, it’s okay. You can do it again, if you like.”

“Uh, do what again?”

“Bite me. Maybe a little less hard, now?”

  
  
With a shrug, she sunk her chompers back into his neck, not paying _too_ much attention to his request to go softer. Teeth were meant to be sharp, duh, why would she give a bite that was anything but her best?

Her jaw loosened as that same wavering moan returned, though, until she was just awkwardly mouthing at David’s neck. He made a sound like… disappoint? Why would he be disappointed at her not hurting him? He usually hated getting hurt - at least, he squealed like he hated it. With a furrowed expression, Nikki realised she’d never actually had someone **ask** her to bite them before. She’d had people ask her to bite _others_ (Max and Ered loved using her as a guard dog, to her delight) and she’d had people beg for her to _stop_ biting them but not… not to _start_ …

Her cot was moving.

She’d been so confused about the biting stuff that she hadn’t noticed that. She wriggled around in the solid grip David had on her, kicking out her legs to try figure out what was happening. It was him, she figured out, he was rocking back and forth and it was moving her whole cot. A feeling like an egg crack ran down her spine. Her bare foot kicked out - still searching for answers - and pressed against something warm and solid. Above her, David moaned and dropped his head into the crook of her neck. She could feel his hot, sticky breath cloying on her skin.

Something was… Wrong.

Something had been wrong all night but no one else had seemed worried. Not beyond a few weird looks. So she hadn’t said anything. She’d just wrestled with David and wriggled out of his grasp when he’d grabbed too tightly and hugged too much. Then she’d just ignored it when he leaned into Nerris’ shoulder and put a hand on Erid’s knee and spun Preston around by the waist.

But now there was nowhere to wriggle to, just her in her tent. Dark like her room was, the tent flap ajar and letting in a cut of light like her bedroom door would be when her mum shouted late at night and smashed glass that would be gone by the morning. This felt wrong, too.

“I don’t want to be here.”

David mumbled something in a reassuring tone and she repeated herself, louder and faster:

“I-don’t-want-to-be-here.”

David didn’t seem to pay attention, his hands at the hem of her nightdress and pushing it up;

“It’s okay, it’s okay Nikki. I’m gonna show you the best hug ever! It’ll be the funnest adventure - promise!”

She stared at his hands yanking her dress up her legs and up her hips, the light from her tent flap casting a shadow from his crotch letting her just barely see that the fly of his shorts was undone and that his briefs were being pushed outwards. The egg-crack feeling had oozed over her shoulders and down her arms now. Something was very wrong here.

“I don’t wanna play this game.”

What was going on? What was this? Actually, wasn’t this familiar? Her mommy had told her something about this. Candy had told her that if any of her new boyfriend’s asked her to lift her dress, to tell her. If any of them told her to drop her overalls. If they looked inside her panties. She was meant to tell her mom straight away and Candy said she’d get rid of them straight away.

David pushed her nightdress up to her armpits and then pulled her closer to him by a sharp grip on her shins. She flinched and only just opened her eyes in time to see him with an open, panting mouth reach for her underwear.

“I-don’t-wanna-be-be-here.” She whispered and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Oh~” David’s sad tone came to her ears, “Shh shh sh, it’s okay, Nikki, it’s okay.”

He leaned down and nosed at her neck. Nikki tried to turn her head away from him but that just left her neck stretched and bared and ready for him to nibble at. His bites were far softer than her’s, just musing her young skin between his incisors rather than properly chomping down. He used these tiny bites to hold her skin in place as he sucked firmly on her and Nikki could feel the blood rushing to the surface like when bruises bloomed on her shins and elbows. His hands dragged down her ribs, plinking down them like a silent xylophone until they came to rest on her hips. A finger rubbed at her hip but it was only when the second joined it that she realised he’d slipped his fingers under her panties.

If her mom said that stuff like this was enough to get rid of new boyfriends then it was definitely enough to get rid of a camp counselor.

Nikki let loose a shout and thrashed about wildly in bed and David let out a shocked sound and tried to grab her. The cot made some alarming creaking noises until there was a thunderous snap and the cheap bed collapsed under them. Nikki landed on her side, cushioned by David who seemed to have landed on his back as much as his side. With her cradled in his grip she’d naturally been protected from the worst of the sudden drop.

But not from the worst of **it**. David made a scolding noise and asked;

“Now will you stay still?” in an annoyed tone.

He barely seemed to realise that they’d destroyed a piece of camp property. Nikki continued to try and struggle but the man just adjusted his grip until he was hugging her from behind. She could feel something hot and wet pressing into her briefs. She tried and tried to wriggle around but his arms just tightened until she realised she was having trouble sucking in terrified breaths and her arms pinched with strained nerves.

“Daviiiid…” she mewled, “You’re hurting me…”

  
  
The arms around her loosened but his hands didn’t stop touching her everywhere, poking and prodding at her and making her squirm and whimper at the overstimulation.

David murmured something reassuring into her teal curls before saying: “I won’t hurt you, shh, it’s o- I won’t hurt you. I just wanna… You’ll be okay-”

Then she couldn’t hear his words any more but she could feel him rubbing up against her. She definitely didn’t **feel** like she was going to be okay. She felt fucking sick as his clammy hands ran over the baby fat bulge of her tummy and pushed her nightgown back to to expose her like he had before. She could feel his chest sweating against the curve of her back as her bare skin was pulled against his regulation camp shirt, the material unusually rough against her skin, which usually had two layers of protection from the rough elements. Her nerves twanged and made her throat clench as David groped clumsily at her flat nipples, not even matured enough to be anything more than birthmarks against her pale chest.

One hand remained across her chest, kneading at her flat breast while the other slunk down between them and Nikki felt her counselor wriggle out of his underwear. His hand pressed its fingertips into her thighs and she helplessly let them part, feeling warm skin that was blunt and round press against her soft, downy legs. David’s leg - heavy with his hiking boot still laced on - slung over her ankles and pressed her legs together in this position.

The young girl still didn’t really understand what was happening until a slight breeze moved the tent flap and she managed to look down between her legs. She didn’t know about this sort of stuff - Gwen’s talk about periods was the most involved sex or puberty talk she’d gotten. Her dad said she was far too young for any of that and her mom just refused to explain and laughed when she asked so… She started to pretend she knew or that it didn’t matter. She wasn’t bothered - the only thing she wanted to kiss at this age was nature. But this? What David was doing? This was too obvious for her not to understand.

Because the rosey thing pressing out between her thighs was unmistakably the flushed head of David’s cock, shiney with the strain of blood pumped into it and with a clear liquid that leaked from the slit.

Nikki squeezed her eyes shut almost as soon as she saw it - saw him - trying to block it out. She didn’t want to think about this being David. David was her fun though up-tight adventure buddy-slash-enemy. He was the but of jokes or the guy to go to when things were wrong or their nature guide when they went for a hike. He couldn’t be this monster forcing her to do sex with him.

But it didn’t matter how tightly she squeezed her eyes shut, it didn’t matter if she squeezed them so tight tears started to come out, it didn’t stop him. She could feel his dick rocking between her thighs, the shaft thrusting in and out of her tight confines. Sweat and other liquids wet her legs and panties as the man huffed humid breaths in her ear and groped at her shivering chest. His fingers played in the divot along her sternum but regularly moved back to press and knead at the baby fat on her chest and to play with nipples.

It made her tingle and whimper and sniffle, her nerves snapping messages to her brain that she didn’t know what to do with, asking her brain questions she had no answers to. She suddenly realised what her dad must’ve felt like that day she’d asked “Why?” every time he’d said anything. A constant barrage with no way to shut it up, no way to shut it down and this time there was no bedroom or divorced mom to send it away to.

There was just a man she was meant to trust, moaning perverted ideas into her moist neck while he thrust his blazing hot cock against her.

Then, when she was feeling most shattered, David’s hand slipped to the seams of her underwear and tugged the fabric down her thighs all the way to her ankles. Nikki whined desperately, trying to curl up and pull himself away from him but his leg kept her own locked together and his hands quickly ran back up her exposed body with his neatly cut nails leaving marks on her.

Was he going to put it in her? Is that why he’d pulled them off? What else would he be doing? Nikki wished for a moment that she’d paid more attention when Max talked about stuff like this - maybe if she knew more then she’d be better prepared and she could do something. But then again, maybe she would just know the exact details about the horror she was about to go through and still be powerless to stop it. For once Nikki wished she wasn’t so in tune with her body and that she could sink into her head and ignore all this. Or that she was bigger already and could throw him off.

She kept her eyes squeezed shut as she felt his cock pressing against her sex, not quite parting her folds but pressing into like a pair of too-small pants. Except rubbing against her too. She could feel his hips hitting her ass as he thrust into her thighs, making her sweat and feel icky all over. David’s cock curved upwards and he shifted his angle until she felt her thighs clench without her permission, a spark of **feeling** punching through her groin. It was indistinguishable as pain or pleasure, but there was a spot under her tummy and not quite between her legs that he kept rubbing against and it kept jolting her nerves like when she fell on her funny bone or someone hit her knee at a weird angle except it was so much **more** and far more **intense** and of damnit she was rocking into it. Her head just felt so floaty and she couldn’t **stop** feeling David’s hot hands and his scolding cock and his sweating chest and his sweltering hips. The scribbles his fingers had run across her bare skin felt like marks on a map where the only treasure was dizziness.

Nikki’s mouth hung open, panting and gulping in air as her hips ground themselves back into David’s groin, his wet panting matching hers from above her head. He held her cradled there as his thrusts increased in pace, words beginning to babble out of his mouth about how cute and sexy she was. She tried to ignore it but it was hard to stay in control when she felt like she was aflame. Then she felt his hips snap up against her and the scolding-hot head of his cock pressed between her folds and kiss at her entrance. He stayed pressed up like that, shuddering but remaining in position. Then after a long moment David let out a long breath and let his hips drop back. Nikki felt like she was melting - dripping all over. Behind her, David giggled and nuzzled into her neck.

“You give the best hugs, Nikki! Thank you~ That was fantastic.” he praised.

Then he hummed and then made a startled sound.

“Oh! I should- I should go share-”

He sat up and maneuvered over her so that Nikki was the only one left on her broken bed. David smiled down at her, indulgent yet vague, and reached out to rearrange her clothes. She flinched back but he didn’t seem to notice and grabbed the edges of her underwear to pull them back up her smooth legs and to pull her nightshirt back down to cover her modesty again. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, wished her goodnight, and left her tent.

Nikki lay on her broken cot, still on her side where David had left her, and stared emptily at the opposite tent wall. She didn’t know what to think or what to do. Why had he done that? Was that her fault? What had happened, really? Her brain faintly prodding her, she reached a hand into her underwear, pressing between her folds to where David’s dick had been moments before. Her small fingers prodded at her entrance until she felt something thicker than sweat ooze out of her. Nikki pulled her hand out and looked at her now shiney fingertips in the sliver of light coming through her tent flap.

Wasn’t this that stuff boys put into girls to make babies? Was David… Had David tried to make a baby with her? Even worse, Nikki realised with a full bodied shiver, had he **succeeded**? At that thought, her brain shut down all conscious thought. Her hand dropped and her body stayed as limp as a doll, laying where she’d been dropped. Nikki blinked as tears began to well. 

* * *

Gwen left at some point, after touching his shoulder and trying to speak with him. Max didn’t want to speak. He didn’t want to do anything except pass out and forget. He’d deal with it tomorrow but tonight he just… Just couldn’t.

He hadn’t even suspected it. How had he missed this? Wasn’t there meant to be signs? Wasn’t David meant to leer at them, convince them to undress, make adult jokes? Wasn’t he meant to try and befriend them in a ‘cool’ way, get into their confidence? Groom them, manipulate them?

Max couldn’t imagine David manipulating anyone.

He’d deal with it tomorrow. Talk with Gwen tomorrow. Call the cops tomorrow.

“Max!” came a bright, slurred voice.

Max hugged himself tighter. He’d come _back_? Hadn’t Gwen got him? Hadn’t he gone to sleep? Whatever had happened, apparently Max was just so irresistible that David had to return. There was a heavy sound next to him, the ground crunching as David dropped to his knees and leaned over Max’s curled up body. He tried to curl up tighter.

“Ma-a-ax~” David called, giving the boy a slight shake before just enveloping him in a poorly-constructed hug, “I’m sorry~ You did that nice thing for me and I didn’t even help you back!”

Max let out a shaky breath and tried to hold back a sob as he felt David bodily pull him up into the man’s lap. David snaked his arms under Max’s grip, invading his protective curl and touching at the hem of his hoodie.

“I’ve got something that’ll make you feel really good, don’t worry. You’ll love it!”

Then the pawing arms pressed his hoodie and shirt up, getting them out of the way so that David’s uncoordinated hands could fumble with Max’s button and fly. Eventually it was just a rough tug that snapped the button undone and the fly was less undone and more pulled apart. Max ended up hugging his chest, his eyes tightly squeezed shut as if he could reactivate that baby’s lack of object permanence and make all the touches go away, as David struggled to pull his jeans down his legs.

Then David squirmed around under him and rearranged his position so that his dick was slightly pressing against his thighs. Strong arms came around and covered his own skinny arms, enveloping him in a bear hug so that David could roll them onto their side. The ground was rough under Max’s cheek and he mentally grasped at the sensation, trying to lose himself in the grit of the dirt and the pointed pain of the grass against his cheek.

David’s hand trailed down his front, taking a disturbing moment to paw at Max’s underdeveloped prick, and then wriggled fingers in between his thighs so as to pry them apart. Max couldn’t bring himself to move, to tense, to resist. His legs were limp in his rapist’s grip and they flopped back down against each other when David released him. There was an added pressure as his legs pressed together again, something warm but soft stopping his inner thighs from perfectly pressing against each other.

It didn’t take him long to figure out what it was - it being so soft had confused him at first but it became horrifyingly obvious as David began to rock into him. David’s cock fattened between his thighs, sweat from both of them slicking the thrusts and only making it easier for David to fuck him. As the feeling grew hotter, the cock unbearably hot compared to frigid night air, Max discovered why David thought this was going to be nice for _him_ too. David’s cock thrust forward and slightly up, nudging against Max’s tight balls and nudging just under them. At first Max just dissociated further at the feeling, part of his head shouting what was happening and the rest just buzzing with static.

But then his nerves started adding a new sound to his brain. A command: move, move, _move_ . Max wanted to throw up as he realised his dick was starting to take interest and that blood was starting to pump downwards. He could feel how something like this might feel really **good**. If, of course, it wasn’t happening because he was being molested.

The vile feeling of pleasure was making it harder and harder to hide from the experience and was pulling Max but into reality. Every thrust from David yanked him back, every huff of fetid breath reminded him of the truth. His static was fading as he began to tune in to David’s vulgar radio station that told him;

“Your thighs are so soft, Max. I love how smooth you are, it’s so sexy. You’re so sexy. I’d love to see what your balls look like, I can’t believe how hot you are. Do you like that, Max? Doesn’t that feel good? Gosh you feel good on my cock.”

He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Stop.”

David snapped his hips forward, nestling up against his arse.

“Stop?” Max tried again.

“Hm, Max?” David all but moaned back.

“Please? Something else. Go- Can you…?”

David held them together at the hips but at least he wasn’t thrusting anymore. His voice sounded confused as he asked;

“Go? You want-?” then inspiration seemed to strike him, “Oh! Oh, isn’t this working? I thought you’d like it… Yeah, I’ll-”

David pulled back, his hard and wet cock slipping out from between Max’s thighs. The boy could’ve sobbed he was so thankful.

“I’ll figure something out! Stay right here I’ll- I’ll be back!”

Max stayed still as he heard David leave him where he lay. He had to make sure he wasn’t here by the time David came back.


End file.
